The Trojan Princess
by Tirilan
Summary: Based on the "Iliad" and "Troy" as well as other myths and stories of the same genre. Follows the story of Polyxena, the Trojan princess...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction / Summary:

Homer never mentions Polyxena and we are never really told very much about her except that she was sacrificed to Achilles at the end of the war. _The Aeneid_ by Virgil states that the Greek fleet set sail for Greece soon after her death. Nothing is said of her life before that... What was her personality? How did she live? This is my version of her story...

* * *

_Sing O Muse,_

_Sing to us of the glorious gods,_

_who ruled the land and sea._

_And tell us_

_Of the fair beauty of the goddesses_

_Who dwell in Eternal Olympus._

_Sing to us, O Muse:_

_Of Ages that have come to pass,_

_Of those mighty warriors,_

_wielding their deadly spears,_

_From the lores_

_Of our Timeless Myths._

_- unknown_

* * *

Chapter One:

Bright rays peeked out over the dark water of the Aegean Sea illuminating the walls of the city of Troy as the sky in the east began to glow orange with return of the sun… Oh yes, this was indeed Polyxena's favorite time of day. She closed her eyes and lay down on the warm sand. Besides the soft noise of crashing surf at her feet, all that could be heard was the sound of the birds singing. Looking back at the city, Polyxena thought it looked very muck like a great jewel or star resting on the seashore. Mounting her great black stallion once more, she whispered quietly in its ear and at once he reared and broke off into a hard gallop along the shoreline. Polyxena's long, dark hair streamed out behind her and her emerald eyes glowed with pleasure. This was true freedom. She relished the early mornings when she was free of any duty inside the walls of the city. The sun was now high in the sky and her mother would soon be missing her… Polyxena reigned in her horse gently and took one last look at the sea before guiding him back in the direction of Troy. Moments later, she was inside the gates. Her brother Hector met her there,

"Well little sister," he said amiably as he helped her down from the horse. "How do you like him?" He stoked the shiny black coat of the stallion.

Polyxena threw her arms around her brother. "I like him very well, thank you."

"I hoped you would. However, I was a little concerned that he would be too large for you to handle." Hector confessed.

"No," Polyxena replied. "To be sure he is very sizeable, but he is a pleasure to ride."

At that moment, a bell sounded from the high tower of Troy,

"That will be Paris…" Hector said.

About a month ago, Polyxena's brother, Paris, had set off on an expedition to Salamis to bring back their aunt, Hesione. Many years before, the city of Troy had been ravaged by a terrifying sea monster. The monster had been sent by Poseidon, the sea god, to punish Polyxena's grandfather, King Laomedon. He had promised to pay the sea god for building the walls of the city of Troy. However, when the task was completed, King Laomedon refused to fulfill his side of the bargain. The great serpent rose everyday from the depths of the sea to wreak havoc on both the city and surrounding countryside. In a desperate attempt to appease Poseidon, Laomedon offered up his daughter, Hesione, as a sacrifice. Ultimately, Hesione was not sacrificed but saved by the hero Heracles. In his gratitude, King Laomedon offered her to Heracles as his wife. But since Heracles was already married, he gave her to his friend Telamon of Salamis. When Paris had first heard this tale, he vowed to go and retrieve Hesione. It was this voyage from which he was now returning to Troy.

"I had hoped he would not come back." Hector grumbled.

"Why should you hope that?" Polyxena asked curiously. "You have nothing to hold against our brother… After all, you are father's established favorite and heir to his throne…"

"Have you forgotten the prophecies spoken at Paris' birth?" Hector asked quietly.

Polyxena stiffened at the thought, "No. But why should that bother you? I mean, do you truly believe them?"

"If they are true (and we can never be too careful), Paris will be the cause of the destruction of Troy and its people."

Polyxena nodded slowly in agreement and opened her mouth to speak…but her answer was cut short by a palace servant rushing towards them. He bowed and addressed Hector,

"My prince, your most royal father commands your presence and the Lady Polyxena's at the palace immediately."

Hector thanked the messenger and gave Polyxena his hand,

"Come little sister…"

Polyxena smiled and accepted Hector's arm as they made their way to the centre of Troy where the royal palace stood. Upon entering the chamber where guests were received and audiences were held, Hector and Polyxena crossed the cool marble floor to where their father, King Priam, sat on his golden throne with his queen, Hecuba, by his side. Hector bowed and kissed his mother's hand and Polyxena sank down in a traditional curtsey. Hecuba motioned for her daughter to stand at her side along with her sisters. Creusa, Polyxena's eldest sister, leaned over and whispered to her,

"Paris' ship was sighted on the horizon. Now he will come to greet Father and give an account of his voyage."

"Let us hope it was a successful one," Polyxena whispered back.

At that moment, the great wooden doors of the hall were thrown open and Polyxena could see her brother Paris descending from his chariot outside in the street. Beside him was a heavily veiled woman.

_Has he truly brought back Aunt Hesione?_ Polyxena wondered.

Paris and the mysterious woman entered the hall and Priam rose from his throne to come down the few steps and welcome his son home,

"Welcome home my son," he said as he embraced Paris.

Paris returned the embrace warmly, "Father."

Priam looked at the veiled woman standing respectfully behind.

"Have you succeeded in you mission, my son?"

"Indeed I have Father…beyond our wildest dreams."

Paris gestured for the woman to come forward and the woman lifted the veil concealing her face. Polyxena gasped. The woman was beautiful beyond compare. Her skin was white as alabaster and her eyes were deeper than the deep blue sea. She had a pleasing figure and appeared tall, stately, and queen-like. But her hair was the crowning glory. It was the color of spun gold and fell down past her waist… Hecuba rose from her seat and came down to where Priam stood as Paris presented her to them.

"May I introduce to you the woman who has consented to become my wife: Helen of Sparta."

After a moment of awkward silence, Hecuba said as she came forward to kiss Helen,

"My dear," she said. "You are welcome to our city."

Priam came and embraced her, too.

"I shall be proud to call you my daughter," he said kindly.

He clapped his hands and called for a servant. When the man appeared, Priam said,

"Let it be proclaimed that a great wedding feast shall be held very soon in honor of my son Paris and his bride, Helen of Troy!"

Hector and Polyxena exchanged secret glances while thinking the same thing.

_This Spartan woman brings death and destruction to our family and our city_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

One week later…

There was a soft knock on the door. Polyxena rolled over on the bed and looked at the solid wooden door without speaking. Her sister, Laodice, entered and Polyxena rolled over again.

"Polyxena! You will miss the wedding!"

Polyxena stared at her sister,

"I'm not going!"

"Father commands it and all the guests expect it…" Laodice insisted.

"Paris already has a wife," Polyxena said stubbornly.

_(Flashback) _

_The moon was large and brilliant against the dark night sky that night. Polyxena quietly pushed the huge doors to the throne room open and leaned against the cool marble pillar. Scanning the room with her eyes, she started to see her brother Paris standing at the opposite end of the hall…staring at her. _

"_What do you want?" Polyxena asked._

_Paris stepped forward casually in the moonlight, _

"_Merely to ask you what you think of my wife…?_

_Polyxena raised her eyebrows sarcastically,_

"_Your wife? Oh...you mean Oenone? She gave birth to your son less than a week ago…"_

"_I have told you…she only accepted me with her father's blessing…" Paris replied hotly._

"_Is that not enough?" Polyxena demanded. Then, adopting a softer approach, she came forward and took Paris by the hand,_

"_Paris," she pleaded. "I beg you, take this Spartan woman away from our city. Go back to Oenone, help her to raise your son…only please do not continue on the path you have set yourself on."_

_Paris freed his hand from hers and looked at her,_

"_I think that the gods have decreed that my fate is to love Helen until the day I die… I cannot give her up…" _

_(End Flashback)_

Polyxena remembered how she had loved Oenone as her own sister. She had always been far closer to her than any of her own sisters… No matter what anyone said, Polyxena would never acknowledge Helen…ever…

Laodice shrugged,

"Well, there's not much we can do about it."

Reluctantly, Polyxena sat up on the bed as Laodice crossed the floor to the other end of the room. After sorting through some of Polyxena's more formal outfits, she at last selected a light and wispy green dress with a silver girdle to hold it in place. She also took out a light but attractive silver circlet to match and entwined it into Polyxena's dark hair. When Polyxena had finished dressing, Laodice took a step backwards and surveyed her with pleasure. The silver circlet and green dress strikingly complemented Polyxena's dark auburn hair and emerald eyes.

"There," said Laodice.

Polyxena sighed. If it must be this way…if she must attend the wedding…she would at least make herself look presentable.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys, I'm redoing a bit of this chapter. Here is the updated version. I put Menelaus _and_ Odysseus instead of just Menelaus and there is a bit more added during the "Menelaus Scene" and one short scene after… Please R&R and let me know if you think it's any better… I just wanted to delve a little deeper into the scene where Helen is demanded back… Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

The golden halls of the palace were lit with hundreds of torches in preparation for a great wedding feast. Shadows cast by the bright flames flickered on the walls creating an atmosphere that was suitable for such an occasion. Several musicians played softly upon lyres and small harps in a corner of the room near the place where King Priam sat with Queen Hecuba. Polyxena shook her head and thought to herself,

_It is not right that these privileges should be bestowed upon Helen when they were denied Oenone. Oenone is Paris' true and only wife…_

While thinking these despondent thoughts, she suddenly saw a familiar figure coming towards her and rushed forward to greet her sister-in-law,

"Andromache!"

Polyxena embraced her and then drew back,

"You are with child?"

Andromache's smile was radiant as she took Polyxena's hand and laid it gently on her stomach,

"By harvest time I will have Hector's son in my arms…I hope…"

"Then you are twice blessed by the gods," Polyxena laughed. "For a pregnant woman is the luckiest of all guests at a wedding!"

"I think I would be even luckier if it was a wedding I could take pleasure in and regard as being legitimate," Andromache mused.

"What do you mean?" Polyxena asked, lowering her voice.

"Oh Polyxena," Andromache said. "You know as well as I do that no woman in this city will ever acknowledge Helen as a princess of Troy while Oenone retains the status of being Paris' wife. At the very most, Helen will only be regarded (by me, at least) as a lesser wife or concubine like those of our father, the King."

At that moment, trumpets sounded from outside the hall announcing the arrival of Prince Paris and his bride, Helen of Troy. Several quiet gasps went up from the crowd at the beauty of the golden Helen. The couple passed up the aisle that had been cleared for the by the various lords and nobles as Paris led Helen to the places of honor reserved for them. Each in the turn, the nobles of Troy and their wives dutifully came to kiss Helens hand and wish the couple joy. When Polyxena's turn came, she kissed Helen on both cheeks as was expected and proper before sinking down in a curtsey before Paris and murmuring,

"May the gods bestow their favor upon you, my brother."

After everyone had paid their respects to the bride and groom, Priam motioned for his guests to seat themselves at the table. But before a toast could be offered to the couple, the heavy doors of the palace were thrown wide open and several warriors armed in the Achaean style strode into the hall. Helen stiffened, but made no sound. Two of the warriors came forward and removed their helmets. One of them, (the shorter one, Polyxena noted), spoke first and addressed King Priam while the other stood slightly behind,

"I am Odysseus, King of Ithaca, and I have come on behalf of the High King Agamemnon. Your son, Paris, has done a great wrong to Menelaus, King of Sparta. Claiming that he was on an expedition to Salamis to bring his aunt, Hesione, back to Troy, Menelaus generously offered your son hospitality while he was in Sparta. However, word soon reached Menelaus that his father, Atreus, had died in Crete; he departed immediately to attend the funeral, leaving Helen to entertain their guests. As soon as Menelaus was gone, Paris shamefully carried off Helen and set sail for Troy that very night."

The other warrior now stepped forward. Although he kept his tone of voice proper and normal, Polyxena could sense that he was very angry,

"King of Troy, I demand that you return my wife to me without further ado. If this is done, we shall sail away in peace. If not, the Greek host will march on Troy and lay low its walls."

At this threat, many Trojans jumped up from their seats in protest and Odysseus turned to his companion and whispered,

"My lord Menelaus…we must negotiate diplomatically and not resort to making threats as of yet…"

Menelaus thrust Odysseus angrily aside and replied fiercely,

"I will not negotiate peacefully with liars and cheaters! I will not beg for the return of what is mine by right!"

Paris made a gesture of protest, but Priam held up his hand. "Men of Sparta, hear now my words: Helen will not be returned to you unless you first return my sister, Hesione, to me!"

"Be careful, old king," said Menelaus icily. "If you refuse this demand, all of Greece will not rest until Troy has been burned to the ground."

"King Priam," said Odysseus calmly, "you seem to be forgetting that your father promised the Lady Hesione to Heracles for saving her from the sea-monster."

"But Heracles never married her." Priam argued. "Instead, he gave her, a royal princess of Troy, to his friend Telamon of Salamis!"

"And so you refuse our offer?" asked Menelaus, his eyes flashing with fury.

"I do," said Priam defiantly. "As for your threats of war, our allies are numerous and the walls of Troy were built by Poseidon himself! Do not forget _that_ when you attack my city…if you dare."

Menelaus bristled at Priam's words, but he choked back his anger to reply to the Trojan king,

"So be it…" he said. "With that single word, you have doomed Troy to destruction." He smiled cruelly. "And when I have taken your city…" he scanned the hall and his eyes rested on the women where they sat ranged with their eyes cast down, "my wife may not be the only woman I will take."

Hector, who had always been protective of his wife and sisters (and especially Polyxena), took a step forward menacingly,

"Over my dead body!"

Menelaus replied casually,

"Yes, well, that was the general idea…"

Polyxena could see that Hector's knuckles were white with fury from gripping his sword so tightly as he replied between clenched teeth,

"I think it is time you left, my lord."

As Odysseus and Menelaus turned to go, Polyxena looked up slowly from the ground and met Menelaus' eye for a split second. In that split second, Menelaus saw, between long curtains of dark hair, two eyes that seemed to him to sparkle more fiercely than precious emeralds. And Polyxena saw a cold, cruel, and ruthless man in those deep-set black eyes that seemed to her to penetrate the very depths of her soul… For a moment, it seemed to her that she lay in a corner of a ship with this man staring down at her…a captive… She shivered and quickly looked away.

* * *

"That accomplished either very little or nothing at all," Menelaus complained to Odysseus.

"Patience, my friend," Odysseus replied serenely. "Troy will be ours soon enough."

Menelaus was already contemplating his revenge...

"Now will I call upon all the kings of Greece to uphold the Oath of Tyndareus and come to my aid in besieging and conquering Troy…"

* * *

A/N: Finally, I have had time to redo this chapter! I feel a lot better about it now. Yay! Could you please review? Thank you so much to all my faithful reviewers! You have no idea how much I appreciate it :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to do this to you, guys. But I just wasn't happy with this chapter and was compelled to redo the introduction of Aeneas. It's longer now and please review to tell me what you think. I though that this intro was better because it gives the reader a better idea of what Aeneas is feeling... Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4:

It was late, nearly several hours since Menelaus had come to demand the return of Helen… Polyxena yawned and wished very much that she might be allowed to retire. However, as was customary and traditional in Troy, she, along with every other member of the royal family, was not permitted to withdraw until all of the guests had gone. Although the hour was late, the wedding celebration and festivities had not decreased in the least. There was still plenty of drinking, dancing, and merrymaking going on and showed no signs of relenting. Polyxena thought that she might die of boredom. She glanced over to where her father sat with her mother observing the company. At that moment, the great wooden doors of the palace swung open and a man whom Polyxena recognized as her father's friend, Anchises, strode into the hall. Behind him walked a young man dressed in a suit of bronze armour from head to toe that had been wrought with an intricate design of two rearing horses facing each other and two spears that pointed in such a way so that they crossed near the top of his breastplate. He had an almost godlike glow that seemed to surround him…and Polyxena caught her breath. In that instant it seemed to her that instead of the handsome young man she was looking upon the Immortal Lady Aphrodite herself. Polyxena blinked but saw only the young man standing before her. She trembled at the sudden realization that this young man was the son of that Immortal goddess. Anchises bowed low before Priam and Polyxena was able to hear distinctly what they were saying,

"My king and my friend, I come to ask a favor of you."

Priam came down the few steps that led up to his throne and embraced Anchises.

"What would you have me do for you, old friend?" he asked.

Anchises replied, "My lord, I beg you to take my only son and the son of the Immortal goddess Aphrodite into your care and protection and allow him to serve you as a soldier in your army in the coming battle with the Achaeans. His name is Aeneas."

Priam addressed the tall young man at the side of Anchises.

"Have you come to fight the Achaeans alongside us?"

Aeneas lifted his helmet from his head. He had very fine and defined features. His eyes were that blue that is almost grey…the color of the stormiest sky…and his hair was a dark and curly brown much like that of her brother, Paris. He bowed before Priam and replied,

"I shall be greatly honoured to be of service to my king."

Priam smiled.

"Then do I welcome you into my service and my household. You shall be as another son to me. Tonight we will dine together and you shall have the opportunity to meet and acquaint yourself with my sons and daughters."

Aeneas bowed again.

"Thank you, my king."

Taking a quick look around the room, Priam's eyes rested on Polyxena where she had been standing quietly,

"Ah, Daughter!" He beckoned to her. "This is Aeneas, son of Anchises and the Immortal Lady Aphrodite."

Then, turning to Aeneas, he said,

"This is my youngest daughter, the princess Polyxena."

Polyxena surveyed the young man with pleasure as he bent down over her hand. He was, she thought, not much older than herself…perhaps about nineteen…

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

Polyxena inclined her head gracefully,

"The pleasure is mine, sir."

Aeneas smiled at her.

"Would you favour me with your company for a while, Lady?"

"Certainly."

Aeneas offered her his arm, and Polyxena accepted it shyly.

"Yours is a new face in Troy," Polyxena began, hoping to start up some sort of conversation. "Your father is a regular guest at the palace, though he never mentioned that he had a son…"

"I was raised far away from here," Aeneas explained. "And now, since a threat of war has been made on Troy, I have come to offer my services to my king and my country."

Polyxena could no longer contain herself. Why this young, handsome, and charming stranger put his life in anger fighting a war that he had nothing to do with? If the lust of Paris and Helen should prove to be the cause of any misfortune of injury that befell this young man, she would never forgive them.

"Please… Do not throw your life away foolishly for my brother's fault. It is not right that men should march into battle and die because Paris could not contain his lust…"

She bit her lip. It was not seemly for a young woman to speak so of her brother. But Aeneas looked at her with admiration,

"You are much more open and clear in your ideas and statements than most women. I admire you for that. When I talk to women in general, they are always so quiet and reserved as though they are not permitted to speak or converse."

Polyxena blushed.

"I am grateful not to be admonished for speaking my thoughts… " she stopped. Aeneas was staring at her so intensely that Polyxena began to wonder if there was some flaw in her appearance. After a few moments, Aeneas shook his head,

"I am sorry, it's just that…well…I have been away fighting other wars on my own borders for the past several months and…" he looked into her eyes again, "…it has been a long time since I have seen a beautiful woman…"

"Oh, don't flatter me."

"I could not be more sincere."

Aeneas looked around the room and laughed.

"We have been standing here a long time, Princess."

Polyxena looked around the now almost-empty room and giggled,

"And so we have!"

"Well then," Aeneas turned and bowed to her. "I shall be forced to say goodnight to you, milady."

"And I to you," replied Polyxena.

A/N: Well, there's another chapter done! I apologize for the shortness but I hope you like it anyway. Some chapters will be longer or shorter than others. Please review and let me know what you think! Remember, you have to review if you want me to update! Thank you to all who take the time to review! It's what keeps me going and I really appreciate it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

For several months after the wedding, Polyxena spoke to no one of her feelings on the subject. Then, one particularly stormy evening when the winds howled and ocean waves washed high up onto the seashore, Polyxena sat by herself in her chamber in deep thought about all the prophecies concerning both Paris and Helen and the destruction of Troy… All of a sudden, her eye was caught by a movement in the street below. She watched intently as the figure entered the temple of Poseidon and removed the hood concealing its face. For a split second, Polyxena caught a glimpse of fiery red hair… She let out a small gasp at once rose from where she had been sitting, snatched a heavy cloak from a hook by the door, and rushed down the stairs. Thunder roared in the distance and lightning streaked across the rapidly darkening sky as intense rain began to fall. Pulling the cape over her head, Polyxena rushed through flooded streets of the city to the temple of Poseidon Earth-Shaker. Once inside, she looked around for the woman she had seen only a few moments before. Finally, she saw her at the alter preparing to make an offering. A little bundle was at her feet. Polyxena called to her,

"Oenone, my sister!"

The redheaded woman turned slowly and smiled.

Polyxena came toward her and embraced her.

"How has it been with you, Sister?"

Oenone, encouraged by the affectionate words, replied softly,

"Well enough…"

Here she sighed and then continued,

"As well as I can be without my husband and the father of my child."

She gestured and Polyxena, looking down at the bundle on the floor, saw a tiny infant encased in warm wrappings…Paris' child… She looked back at Oenone for permission then gently scooped up the baby in her arms.

"He is beautiful," she said.

"He has his father's eyes," Oenone murmured.

Gazing at the baby, Polyxena saw that he did indeed have Paris' eyes. They were a deep green…the color of the deepest sea.

"Yes," she replied. "And so he does… But what brings you and your son to Troy on such a night as this?" she asked.

"My child is fatherless and I myself am without husband. I have come to dedicate myself to the god of the sea. My mother was once a priestess of Poseidon Earth-Shaker and I shall follow in her footsteps."

"Why not come with me to the palace?" Polyxena suggested. "Mother loves you as her own daughter and you would be more than within your rights to take you place as a princess of Troy…"

"I thank you, Sister," replied Oenone. "But my place is here."

Although she desperately wanted Oenone to come back with her, Polyxena realized that it was not her place to force Oenone to do anything she did not wish to do. Reluctantly, she said,

"Be it as you wish. Only please remember, if you are ever in need of anything…anything at all…do not hesitate to come to us. You are still a part of the royal family and have given birth to Paris' firstborn son and the King's first grandchild. It is in your power to ask for anything you wish."

Oenone smiled at her and held out her arms for her child. Looking once more on the baby's face, Polyxena kissed him and laid him tenderly in his mother's arms.

"How is it that you yourself are not yet married?" Oenone asked suddenly.

Polyxena started. She had not been prepared for such a question. It was true; a girl of her age was usually married by now. She shrugged,

"I suppose Father has not found a suitor he deems worthy enough yet that Hector will agree with…"

Oenone looked at her quizzically.

"Father and Hector are determined that when my sisters and I marry, strong alliances must be forged," she explained. "And yet," she continued. "I think Hector cares about us marrying for love as well as alliances…"

She paused thoughtfully, wondering if there was any man she had met as of yet whom she would willingly marry and be happy with or even learn to love… Coming back to her senses, she laughed,

"Besides," she said. "I am the youngest of four sisters and my eldest sister Creusa is not even married yet!"

And I am not eager to marry… 

"Now I must go," said Oenone, breaking the silence. "I must see the High Priestess and offer myself to the service of the god."

Polyxena embraced Oenone and bade her farewell,

"May the gods bless you, my sister."

Oenone returned the embrace warmly,

"And you."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I can't even begin to tell all my faithful reviewers how grateful I am to you! In this chapter I just wanted to bring Oenone into the story a little bit more and communicate how kind, gentle, and wronged she really was. Sorry it took so long to update but the Plot Bunny left me for a long time! More coming up soon! Please continue to review and check back for more updates! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I must confess myself a little disappointed at the lack of reviews that the last chapter got. I know that a lot of you are reading these chapters but are not reviewing. Please take the time to review. It means a lot to me and I appreciate constructive criticism, praise, or even ideas for the storyline. Remember: no reviews equals no updates! Thanks. Now, here is chapter six. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six:

After she had bidden farewell to Oenone, Polyxena threw the hood over her head and stepped back into the flooded streets of the city. The clear but dark sky was scattered with stars and Polyxena slowed her pace in order to enjoy the fresh smell of the rain and feel just the faintest raindrops on her skin. Suddenly, she realized that something…or someone…had followed her from the temple and was coming up behind her. Her fingers automatically went to her side where she kept a small dagger and she stopped breathing…she should have known better than to wander the streets of Troy, especially at night, without proper protection… Then, all at once, she felt strong arms come around her and begin to drag her away. She struggled but could not get loose and let out a cry of terror. A few moments later, she heard the clash of steel and felt herself being dropped onto a cold marble surface… and she knew no more. The next thing she knew, Aeneas was lifting her gently and she opened her eyes. He said softly,

"You are abroad late, Princess."

Polyxena glanced at the weapon lying at his side. It was stained with crimson blood…

"You killed him…" she whispered.

"Yes," replied Aeneas vehemently. "I killed him. I can't bear to think about what might have happened if I hadn't chanced to be on my way to the palace…"

Polyxena looked at him and said in a clear voice that contained no trace of terror or emotion whatsoever,

"Thank you, my lord. I am eternally grateful to you."

But as she turned to go Aeneas took hold of her arm and she slowly turned her face up towards him. He bent his head and Polyxena was sure that he would have kissed her had she not suddenly freed herself from his grasp and turned away down towards to palace. Although she felt Aeneas' follow her with his eyes, she did not look back. Emotion overwhelmed her. She was frightened at what she felt for him… frightened at what she had felt for him the first time that she had seen him at the wedding feast of Paris and Helen.

* * *

Once back in her apartments, Polyxena barely had time to remove her soaked cape before Cassandra and Laodice entered. Laodice cried,

"Polyxena! Where have you been? You look as though you have just come out of the bath!"

Polyxena decided to be truthful.

"I have been to see Oenone."

"Oh come now, Polyxena!" Cassandra laughed. "You cannot have gone all the way up to Mount Ida in this weather!"

"No," said Polyxena. "I _could_ not…and I _have_ not. Our sister Oenone still mourns after Paris and has decided to come and offer herself and her child to the service of the gods…"

"Why did you not bring her to the palace?" asked Laodice.

"She would not come," said Polyxena sadly.

After a moment of silence, she continued,

"She has borne Paris' child."

"Oh, the poor woman," Laodice shook her head.

Cassandra stood up defiantly and said,

"Well, if our father ruled by the Old Ways, there is no possible way that Helen could be acknowledged as Paris' true wife…"

Polyxena jerked her head up,

"Why is that, Sister?"

Cassandra replied matter-of-factly,

"Because, according the Old Ways and traditions, a man and a woman are married when the woman has borne the man a son. However, as the matter now stands, Oenone is considered as little more than a harlot… a woman who has borne a child to a man out of wedlock…"

Polyxena and Laodice exchanged shocked secret glances.

Polyxena said sarcastically,

"I am sure that will make Oenone feel much better, Sister. Besides, Father does not rule by the Old Ways…"

"No," Cassandra replied quietly. "But the Achaeans do…"

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Well…a little bit anyway. Ooh this is getting so intense to write! It may not sound very interesting just yet but give it a chance! This chapter was very important, even the thing with Aeneas at the beginning. That is very important too so pay attention! :) Keep reviewing and check back for more updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

About a fortnight after her encounter with Aeneas, Polyxena stepped lightly past the women's quarters with the view of taking her horse out for a quick ride before the royal household began to stir. Once downstairs, she was surprised to see Andromache pacing in the streets with her hands pressed against her back as if it were in pain. Polyxena rushed to her.

"Sister, what ails you?" she asked with concern.

Andromache turned towards her and held her arms out in greeting,

"I have not felt the strains of being with child until very recently."

She laughed a little,

"I am not used to it."

Polyxena put out her arm to support her friend and presently remarked,

"Well, it is no wonder that you are feeling ill. You have not so much as set foot outside your chambers for these past few months!"

After a few moments, she suggested,

"The midwives always told my mother that fresh air and healthy exercise were beneficial to a woman who was expecting a child…"

She gestured,

"I was just on my way to the stables to snatch a little bit of riding time… But perhaps it would be better if we just walked outside the walls for a while."

With Andromache leaning heavily on Polyxena's arm, the pair slowly made their way to the little gate that was cut into the larger one. Judging that her friend was too tired to walk all the way down to the shore, Polyxena merely led Andromache along the side of the city walls. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Andromache, shielding her eyes against the brightness of the sunrise, suddenly exclaimed,

"Look, there is something moving on the water…"

Polyxena strained her eyes and struggled to see what her sister-in-law was pointing at. When her eyes finally became accustomed to the brilliance of the sunlight, she saw that there was indeed something coming rapidly across the ocean towards them… All at once, a series of images flashed through Polyxena's mind: her brother Hector lay dead and the city was in ruins while flames and black smoke rose into the sky… Fighting to maintain a clam appearance, she whispered,

"It is the Achaeans…they have come at last."

Then, she said gently,

"Come, Sister, let us return to the safety of the walls."

Slowly and silently, Andromache complied.

Inside the city, the bell in the high tower of Troy was ringing and Hector was rallying his soldiers to give battle to the invaders. Aeneas and Paris were there, too. Polyxena, looking up, met Aeneas' gaze for a split second before she quickly averted eyes and turned her attention back to Andromache.

"Come," she whispered. "It cannot be long now before your child is born. You had best go to your chamber and lie down…"

Andromache grasped her hand fervently,

"Will you stay with me, Polyxena? I am so frightened…"

"Of course I will," replied Polyxena tenderly.

When they reached the palace, Queen Hecuba met them with a worried expression on her face.

"Is it true? Have the Achaeans come as we feared?"

"Yes Mother," Polyxena responded. "It is true. But there are more important things for us women to concern ourselves with at the present moment."

She gestured at the limp form of Andromache on her arm,

"I believe that she is very near to her time…"

Hecuba motioned for the two young women, who were standing respectfully behind to come forward,

"Chryseis! Tecmessa! Bring the princess Andromache to her chambers."

The girls came forward quietly with their heads bowed and, positioning Andromache between them, slowly walked up the stairs. Polyxena followed and prayed inwardly to the gods to have mercy upon her friend.

* * *

Between Andromache's screams and the clash of weapons outside the city walls, Polyxena gravely pitied her sister. It was probably hard enough to go through a labour without all the excitement of a battle going on at the same time. Mere hours later, Andromache squeezed Polyxena's hand tightly and gave a loud cry. Then, everything suddenly went quiet. There was no sound from either Andromache or the child. Chryseis held up a small bundle and shook her head sadly. The baby was dead. At that moment, Andromache opened her eyes and held out her arms for her child. Polyxena sat down on the bed and stroked Andromache's dark hair out of her eyes and Tecmessa handed her a steaming cloth with which to wipe her sweaty brow.

"My baby…" Andromache murmured softly. "Polyxena, where is he? I want to hold him…"

Polyxena held her hand soothingly and Andromache, realizing what might have chanced but not wanting to acknowledge the truth, cried out,

"Polyxena! Where –"

She burst into tears and Polyxena rocked her gently. Tears welled up in her own eyes and she tried unsuccessfully to hold them back.

* * *

Shouldering her way through the mass of women that had flocked to the battlements in order to get a glimpse of the battle, Polyxena walked quietly through the streets before the palace. Standing alone for a moment in the street, all that could be heard was the clash of weapons on the other side of the wall. Softly, a sweet voice broke the silence,

"You are Polyxena are you not?"

Polyxena turned to face the speaker. It was Helen. She replied coolly,

"I am known by that name."

Helen came forward slightly,

"Why do you not watch the battle like the other women?"

"I take little pleasure in warfare," said Polyxena curtly.

"Yes," Helen mused. "When I think of it, only women with lovers or husbands are anxious about the outcome of a battle."

Polyxena stiffened. Was Helen saying that no woman cared about what happened to their fathers or brothers?

"Why did you come here?" Polyxena cried suddenly. "You will bring ruin to my family and my city! Besides, you already had a husband! Why did you need another? Have you no sense of loyalty? Of duty?"

"Have you no sense of love?" Helen's lovely sapphire eyes had filled with tears.

Polyxena, hardening herself not to feel sorry for the Spartan Queen, replied, "Even if I did not, I would rather have died than knowingly been the cause of so much war and bloodshed."

A single tear rolled down Helen's face. She said quietly,

"I did not choose to love Paris…"

But before Polyxena had a chance to reply, Helen turned swiftly and fled back into the palace.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I know there wasn't too much of Aeneas and Polyxena in this chapter but…well…you'll just have to keep on reading ;) Thank you to my faithful reviewers! This story is for you!

**Justine**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been really busy with schoolwork and preparing for diploma exams :S But, finally, I have managed to write another chapter. I will update on a more regular basis this summer, I promise! Anyway, here is chapter 8. Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8:

The sun was just beginning to set in the west and cast long shadows over the bloodstained sand that lay between Troy and a solid mass of black ships. It all looked so peaceful…like calm water before a huge storm… However, Polyxena knew that everything was far from peaceful in both the Achaean camp and the palace. Walking slowly along the corridor that led to the chamber where Priam held audiences with the nobles of Troy, she leaned against one of the pillars. It was here that she could see and hear everything that was going on without herself being seen. A messenger dressed in the style of the Achaeans standing before Priam saluted him and spoke,

"My lord King Priam of Troy, I bear a message from Menelaus of Sparta…"

Polyxena strained her ears to hear the words of the messenger more clearly.

"…He has offered a challenge of single combat to Prince Paris…"

_No! _Polyxena thought. _Menelaus will kill him!_

Meanwhile, the man continued,

"If your son wins this duel and kills my lord, you may keep our queen, Helen. However, if Prince Paris perishes by Menelaus' sword, Helen must be returned to us. Whatever, the outcome, we shall sail away in peace."

Paris now stepped forward. Drawing himself up to his full height, he replied to the messenger,

"Tell your lord Menelaus that I will consult with the nobles of Troy and give you your answer tomorrow morning."

The messenger saluted Priam once more and took his leave saying that he would convey this reply to the Achaean kings and princes.

Once the messenger had gone, the room began to buzz loudly with shouts from the men. When they quieted, Priam addressed Paris,

"My son, do you mean to accept this challenge?"

"I had rather not," Paris said carefully.

"Are you afraid, Brother?" Hector asked. "If you are…I do not blame you! Menelaus is a fearsome warrior."

"No," answered Paris. "I am not afraid of him…only…"

"Yes?" Hector pressed him.

"I say only that I fear he will not keep his word."

"What do you mean, Paris?" Priam asked.

"Agamemnon has always wanted to destroy us… And you know as well as I do that Helen is just an excuse for this war. Do you really think that he will stop once his brother has his wife back? What if he is just trying to lure me out?"

Priam and Hector considered this and Polyxena held her breath. If this had not made sense, she would have called Paris a coward. Maybe he was a coward…but, either way, he did have a point…

Hector leaned back in his chair,

"I think you should fight him, Paris."

After a moment, Priam stood up from his throne and a sudden hush fell over the assembly.

"Agamemnon and Menelaus cannot be so impious as to break their oaths…"

He turned to Paris and placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Tomorrow morning we have a chance to end this war. _You _have the power to end it."

* * *

Outside the palace, dead warriors lay still on tall pyres which released clouds of flames and smoke into the sky. Down by the shore, pyres were also burning. So many lives had been lost already… Crowds of people still swarmed in the streets as soldiers were brought in through the gate. Many women of Troy waited at the gate for brothers, husbands, and sons…not knowing if they waited in vain…not knowing if they waited only for their dead bodies. Polyxena shut her eyes and turned away…and found herself face to face with Aeneas. He had a red slash across one cheek and she asked him is he had acquired the medical attention he needed. Although he replied in the affirmative, he seemed troubled. When Polyxena asked him what was the matter, he said quietly,

"I heard that Paris is to fight Menelaus tomorrow morning…"

Polyxena nodded slowly.

"I do not blame him, but Menelaus is surely the stronger and more ferocious fighter. Perhaps he thinks that Helen is worth risking everything for…even his life…and that is perfectly understandable…"

He looked into her eyes and murmured,

"When a man loves a woman, he will do anything for her. Paris would lay down his life for Helen…even as I would willingly lay down my life for you…"

Polyxena looked up at him. It is impossible to communicate how much this sort of talk frightened her… The last thing she wanted to do was admit to having feelings for him. Surely Priam would not think of letting them form any serious attachment… Indeed, she did not want to go through this war fearing for the life of her lover or husband every day.

"If you do not want me to speak to your father," Aeneas continued gently. "I will not… But you must know that there is no other woman in this world for me, but you."

"I do care for you," said Polyxena slowly. "I believe I have cared for you since the first time I saw you at Paris and Helen's wedding…"

After this they spoke much more of their mutual love and each swore to the other they would be faithful to each other for as long as they lived.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! :) Here is chapter nine...finally! As always, please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you so much to all who have stuck with this story right from the beginning! Your support means so much to me and it provides me with motivation to continue it!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Polyxena woke with a start. Thunder rolled in the distance as a streak of lightning suddenly flashed against the sky. Polyxena narrowed her eyes, for it was certainly a strange sight to behold. She had never seen a thunderstorm like this, especially at the break of dawn! The lightning and the thunder were both as loud and clear as if during a real storm, but these both came out of a clear sky that was already awaiting the return of the sun. For a while, Polyxena stood mesmerized by the scene in front of her. What brought her back to reality was a loud and piercing scream that seemed to echo from every corner of the city. She whipped her head around and tried to determine the source of the noise and which direction it was coming from. When the scream came again, her eyes focused on the door that led to Cassandra's bedchamber. In sudden fear, Polyxena grasped the handle of the door and opened it to see Cassandra thrashing about in her bed, seemingly only half-conscious.

"Cassandra!" Polyxena took hold of her sister's shoulders and shook her frantically. Cassandra sat up in bed and looked at Polyxena with wide eyes that were filled with terror.

"It is an omen" she whispered, "Paris must not go down to the battle. He will perish. We will all perish..."

Polyxena held her hand and sat on the bed, "Sister, you are not well..."

But Cassandra shook her head wildly and fell back on the pillow tossing and turning.

"The gods are angry with Troy!" she screamed. Flee! Flee quickly! We cannot stand against the Immortals!"

So saying, she put her hands on both sides of her head and rocked herself, crying aloud with tears streaming down her face.

"Can you not see?" she wailed. "Can you not hear?"

Polyxena, terrified at the scene that lay before her, jumped up from the bed and ran to Laodice's chamber.

"Laodice!" Polyxena cried. "You must come quickly! It's Cassandra..."

Laodice half-rose from her sleeping position and demanded,

"What about Cassandra?"

"She's having a fit!" Polyxena panted. "She has fallen into madness indeed!"

Without another word, Laodice threw off the covers and Polyxena dragged her back to where Cassandra lay writing as one in pain.

"Send for one of the healer priestesses from the temple of Apollo Sun-Lord!" Polyxena instructed her sister, Creusa, who had appeared at the door. "And tell Father and Mother that our sister is not well! Quickly!" she added when Creusa did not move immediately.

"I am not one of your servants," Creusa hissed under her breath.

Nevertheless, she turned on her heel and vanished from the doorway.

Polyxena turned her attention back to Cassandra. She had rolled off her bed and onto the floor where she still wailed loudly. Laodice and a young servant girl named Marpessa were struggling to pin Cassandra's hands behind her lest she should do herself or anyone else in the room some kind of mischief. She fought them like a wild thing. Polyxena would never have guessed how strong her sister was. But this seemed almost supernatural...

"In the name of all the gods!" Polyxena cried. "Is it some demon that has somehow come to possess her?"

"It may well be thus," said a voice softly behind them.

Polyxena whirled round and was startled to see Oenone standing quietly in the doorway.

"Oenone..." Polyxena whispered, incredulous. "How is it that you are here, my sister? We sent Creusa to the house of the Sun-Lord for a healer..." she gestured. "But she has not yet returned."

"It is now being shouted in the streets that the Princess Cassandra is ill," said Oenone in the same calm tone. "I hoped I would not be unwelcome here and am myself the daughter of the river-god Scamander and one of his priestesses. Perhaps I may be of some assistance..."

Polyxena nodded. She had forgotten that Oenone was priestess-trained and had been reared in the service of a god.

After a few moments of silence, Laodice said quietly,

"It has passed."

Cassandra lay limp and quiet in Laodice's arms and Oenone knelt on the stone floor beside the pair. She stroked the hair out of Cassandra's face gently and looked long into her face.

"There are no signs of true madness in her," Oenone said at last.

"What is it, then?" Polyxena asked.

"I do not rightly know..." answered Oenone slowly. "It would take a more experienced priest or priestess than I to truly explain to you what so violently disturbs the princess."

Polyxena clasped Oenone's hand as she turned to leave,

"Thank you, my sister."

Oenone inclined her head slightly but said only,

"I have done nothing worthy of thanks. I came only out of concern for your father and mother. I did not want to see them in pain at the sight of their daughter in such a dreadful state. They were kind to me when I came to Troy."

Deeply touched, Polyxena replied,

"You have such a good heart, Oenone. I wish I was more like you."

Oenone laughed mirthlessly,

"You may say so, but I say that I was not good enough for Paris to want to remain with me and his child. I am not worthy of him..."

"Indeed," Polyxena retorted passionately. "I would say that _he _is not worthy of _you_!"

Oenone smiled sadly, then bidding farewell to Laodice and Polyxena, departed as silently as she had come.

* * *

A/N: In case you have not noticed, I am trying to build up Oenone's character a little bit more and make her a bit more of a major-ish character. She is so ignored by many authors! I just thought she deserved a little bit more attention.

For Helen and Briseis lovers: They will make their appearances, never fear!

For those of you who love Briseis: I am following neither the book nor the movie in how I bring her in. I am, however, following the book in the sense that Briseis is a girl of royal blood from Lyrnessus, NOT Troy!

All the good stuff is coming up! So please keep reviewing! I can't wait to see how you react to the plots and subplots that are coming! I spent so much time this summer trying to think of plots that actually work and agree with each other. What I came up with will become apparent in chapters that are very VERY close!

Yours truly,

**Justine**


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: Thank you all for being so patient with me during the writing and composition of this story! It has been on hiatus for quite a while now because I am having problems with the general flow of things... I am looking for anyone who would be interested in beta-ing this for me. If you are willing to help, please PM me and I will be happy to send you my fully written out summary. I know where this story is going, but I'm having difficulties putting it together.

Requirements for anyone interested in doing beta work for this story are as follows:

- must be able to give advice/help on technical aspects

- must be able to criticize characterization

- must be able to criticize storyline and offer suggestion for improvement

- knowledge of the original stories (_The Iliad, The Aeneid, _etc.) and the movie ("Troy") is desirable but not essential

Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Cheers,

**Justine **


End file.
